What about Rocky?
by Destiny45
Summary: Rocky muses over why is the only member of the Zeo team not in a relationship. [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

A/N: I was feeling a little bit blue about certain things going on with my life and amongst my friends today. Once before, I had been feeling down and wrote out my emotions in a Kat-centric story called "When You Wanted Me." It really afterward helped me feel better by just venting through writing for a bit.

So I decided to try this method again, letting everything out this time vicariously through Rocky…

* * *

What about Rocky? 

Hanging up the phone, Rocky DeSantos, also known as Zeo Ranger Three Blue to his best friends, felt a bittersweet smile spread across his face. So, Adam and Tanya had finally gotten together. Rocky felt happy that his best friend had finally gotten the girl he had liked for so long… and also relief that Adam would now stop whining about how much he wanted to be with Tanya.

Yet the whole thing also made Rocky feel really depressed as he realized he was now the only one in his group of friends who was single. Tommy had Kat. Jason was going out with Emily. Now, Adam and Tanya were together. Plus in the past, Adam and Rocky had always been single or dating someone at the same time.

All this definitely left Rocky feeling left out or maybe just sticking out like a sore thumb. He could just picture their nights hanging out together now: three couples… and Rocky. More and more, the Blue Zeo Ranger felt, well, quite blue.

It's not like he hadn't been devoid of love interests in the past. There had Jennifer – his update computer programming partner, who had turned his down as a date for a dance and never upheld her offer for a rain check dinner. Later on, there had been Penny – a girl whose lack of sight hadn't deprived her of incredible intelligence and even more incredible good looks. Rocky had really liked Penny. She was incredible with children, an amazing martial artist and really easy to talk to. But just like all his other love interests, his attempts at a romance with Penny had failed, too.

All his other friends – regardless whether they were dating fellow rangers or not – had managed to make their relationships work. Rocky was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with him. Maybe girls didn't like his quirky sense of humor, or didn't like the fact that he never took anything too seriously. If girls didn't see him as the relationship type, Rocky worried that maybe he was destined to be living single. Feeling further frustrated, Rocky fell backwards on his blue bed sheets in sadness.

Yet Rocky also felt really selfish for feeling so upset when it was just one area of his life that wasn't going so hot. Rocky knew he had so much to be grateful for: good friends, good grades and being a successful member of a team that helped save the universe each day. Now, Rocky mused over the thought that maybe he was just bound to be blessed in all other aspects of his life instead of love.

Always a take action type of guy, Rocky began to think of ways to remedy his situation. He could ask one of his friends to set him up on a date, but he didn't think the gang knew of anybody either right for him or available at the moment. He could try internet dating, but – Rocky shuttered – he wasn't quite ready to put himself out there like that. Rocky supposed he could just try and get out more – going to more school dances or parties with his friends – but usually he hadn't gotten together with anybody that way either.

Thinking back to the ways he'd met Penny and Jennifer, Rocky realized it had all been the first time a purely chance encounter. He mused over the idea that everything about love was maybe up to hands of destiny and not decided about anything he could do. Rocky knew he would continue to be stone-hearted about not having a girlfriend, but he couldn't let it keep him from going out and living his life.

Checking his clock, Rocky saw that is was 8 o'clock on a perfectly good Saturday night. Yet things didn't seem so ideal when Rocky thought about his options for his evening's social agenda. Adam and Tanya were going out on their first date, and Jason was dropping by the Youth Center to visit Emily as her workplace. Tommy and Kat had invited him to go for pizza, but Rocky wasn't in the mood to play the third wheel.

Sighing distraughtly, Rocky walked over to his desk and turned on his laptop. He had one secret area of his life his friend didn't know. Over the past few months, he had developed a fond habit for writing. Logging on to his favorite fan fiction website, Rocky figured he might as well spend the evening doing something he loved if he couldn't be with someone he loved. So, Rocky sat down to type out a story and express his feelings through one of his favorite characters on his very favorite TV series. And if he came up with a story he was really happy with, maybe his night wouldn't end up so gloomy after all.

The End

_**(Leave love everyone! I could use a little bit of cheering up right now.) **_


End file.
